Kiss Up
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Ally has written a love song, but Austin refuses to sing it. Why does she get so upset? And does Austin really not like love songs? Or is it all just a cover for something deeper, something neither of them want the other to know...?


**Hey guys! I am sorry this is only a one-shot, but I do have a multi-chap I am writing and I will write it all over the hols and probs start posting it near the end...but I got so many great reviews for teh last A&A one-shot I wrote that I wanted to do another one...so her you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

**Kiss-Up**

**Ally POV**

"I don't know why I ever do anything nice for you! You never appreciate it!" I screamed at my best friend, Austin Moon. He rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on Als. I appreciate it…I just don't like it!" he replied. I huffed angrily.

"I spent so long working on this one though! I thought for sure you would like it!" I was close to tears, but hiding it well. I was used to hiding my tears around Austin.

"I've told you countless times, Ally. I don't do love songs! They're all gooey and mush and…eugh." He shuddered. I glared at him.

"Justin Bieber sings love songs." I said. He scowled.

"Please, don't compare me to Justin Bieber. I would rather not be famous at all than be like Justin Bieber." He said threateningly. I sighed.

"Justin Bieber is amazing, and your opinion on that matter isn't valid. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Justin Bieber sings love songs and look at him! He's one of the most famous people on the planet. I don't see why you hate love songs so much!" I shouted at him, letting my frustration get the better of me again.

"I don't hate them. In fact, I love love songs. I just don't sing love songs. I'm more of a fun-loving, party-all-night kinda guy. I don't want to sing about love if I haven't found love yet. It just feels like a lie." He shrugged. I sighed, my anger dissipating, only to be replaced with pain and hurt. Yes, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm completely in love with my best friend. But he doesn't love me back, obviously. And he never will. There's a reason Austin has millions of fans, and it's not just because he's a great performer. He's also stunningly gorgeous. I could never measure up to his gorgeousness.

"Well, can't you at least try to sing this one? For me?" I begged him. I didn't care if I sounded desperate; I had worked so hard on this song, I had poured all of my emotions into it. I couldn't bear to see him cast it aside after barely reading the first sentence.

"If you want someone to sing it so badly, why don't you sing it?" he asked me, looking me right in the eye. That wasn't fair; he knew all about my stage fright. In fact, he was the one who spent three months of his life trying to help me get over it. And the only reason he stopped was because I told him it was better. I knew he didn't believe me, and had been waiting for an opportunity to prove I was lying.

"Because I-erm…I can't sing as well as you." I stuttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I can't agree or disagree with that since I have never heard you sing, save from when you were in the shower that time…" he trailed off. I blushed and slapped his chest.

"You promised to never bring that up again! That was the single most embarrassing thing in my life ever!" I squealed.

"Aw come on! It's not that big a deal, I never even saw anything…unfortunately." He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I elbowed him in the chest, making him gasp in pain and bend over. I gasped too, shocked that I had hurt him. I hadn't meant to.

"Austin, I'm so sorry!" I cried, bending over to move his floppy blonde hair out of his face to see if he was crying. I tried to ignore the rush of heat that travelled through me when I touched him.

"That-really-hurt." He gasped. I had knocked the wind out of him, and I felt awful.

"I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I begged him. He chuckled lightly, managing to stand up straight. He rubbed his stomach and winced.

"I could never be mad at you Als. You know that. But seriously, that's going to leave one hell of a bruise." He sighed, pulling up his shirt to inspect his chest. I stifled a gasp; I'd never seen him shirtless before. And boy had I been missing out. He didn't seem to notice my breathing speed up, however, probably because he was too busy inspecting his flawless abs.

"You're lucky; I don't see a mark yet. But if it does bruise…" he trailed off warningly, but I could see the slight smile on his face indicating that he was joking.

"Hmm." Was all I could manage before I had to turn away to hide the blush.

"Ally?" he said my name questioningly.

"Hmm?" I said again, this time as a question.

"What's up? Is this about the stupid love song again? Because I-" that did it.

"It's not a stupid love song, Austin! That song happens to be about someone! Someone I really, really love, but will never know because he's too stupid and thick-skinned to realise it!" I screeched, before whirling around and storming out of Sonic Boom. I had never been so relieved to have a slow day; less people to see me make a scene.

**Austin POV**

I had no idea what was wrong with Ally. I knew I should have chased after her, should have stopped her and questioned her until she told me exactly who he was and why she liked him. That's what best friends are supposed to do. But I just couldn't. I couldn't do what a best friend should do, and gossip with her about the guy she likes, because every time she even looks at a guy I want to slit his throat. And she will never know, because I am too good at keeping secrets. I'm too good at lying. I lie to Ally a lot. I had lied to her countless times in the conversation we had just had. First of all, I do like the song. I love it, in fact. It's so deep, and real…and accurate. And I do like love songs. Well, I did say that, so that wasn't too much of a lie…but I love to sing them too. In private.

And the biggest lie of all; it wasn't that I didn't want to sing the songs because I didn't know what love was like. I didn't want to sing them because I do know what love is like. Because yes, I love Ally. And singing a song about it…it would hurt too much, knowing that she will never know. And that she will never love me back. We're too different. Like chalk and cheese, as my dad would say.

So, anyway, the reason that I couldn't chase after her like a normal best friend would was because it hurt too much, knowing that she wrote those songs about some other guy. I mean, of course I knew Ally probably liked someone. What teenage girl doesn't? But it hurt so much to hear her admit it. So rather than chasing after her and talking to her, making everything better, I grabbed my bag and left the store, heading back to my car.

"Austin, wait up!" yelled Dez, jogging towards me. He sent me a pitying look.

"I saw what went down with you and Ally. You know, you're really hurting her." He sighed. I frowned.

"How? With this stupid love song thing? Why can't she just understand that I don't like love songs?" I protested. Dez shook his head.

"Come on Austin, don't play dumb with me. It's pretty obvious…even I figured it out. And you're a lot smarter than me, so I know you've figured it out too. Why can't you just let her down easy?" he asked me.

"I tried that…she just doesn't seem to understand. I mean, the other day I got so mad I literally screamed at her about it, but she just closed her eyes and shouted right back." I said. He looked at me, appalled.

"Whether she refuses to get the message or not, screaming something like that at her is not going to do any good. I'm surprised she's even still you're friend…" he said, disgusted.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm talking about Ally's obvious crush on you, duh. What else would I be talking about?" he replied, but I didn't answer. I couldn't. The thought that she might possibly have a crush on me, even if it was Dez saying it, was too shocking to get over.

"Ally, erm…Ally doesn't have a crush on me." I told him, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. Dez rolled his eyes.

"Erm, yeah, Austin, she kinda does. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Anyway, what did you think I was talking about?" he asked me, looking confused.

"I thought you were talking about the whole 'love song' dilemma." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did. Why is it that you are one of the smartest people I know, save for Ally, yet you can't see what's right in front of you? Ally is practically in love with you, Austin. That's why she keeps writing love songs, and that's why she wants you to sing them so badly. And you are the guy she was talking about when she blew up and ran off ten minutes ago." He explained. And just like that, I knew he was right. I realised that all those times I caught her staring at me and she blushed, all those times that she smiled at me lovingly then shook herself and looked away, they weren't just silly little things and I wasn't reading too much into them. She really liked me; maybe even loved me.

"Austin? Austin!" Dez shouted, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really not realise? Wow, you're thick. But seriously, you need to let her know that you don't return the feelings soon, before it's too late." He said seriously.

"I don't need to tell her that." I said bluntly. He frowned.

"Why? Austin, all you're doing is hurting her…" he warned.

"I don't need to tell her that because it's not true; I love her too. So much." I told him. A huge grin slowly spread across his face.

"Then what are you still doing here? I saw her run into the girl's bathroom…" he told me, smiling as I nodded and ran off to catch up with Ally.

"Ally?" I called as soon as I was inside the bathroom. I had expected a load of girls to start screaming and run out, but all they did was glance at me, roll their eyes, and continue applying their make-up in the mirror.

"Austin? What are you doing in here?" came her voice from one of the cubicles.

"I came to talk to you."

"That's not what I meant. In case you haven't noticed, Austin, this is the girl's toilet…" she said.

"I know, but like I said, I need to speak to you and Dez said you were in here." I heard her sigh and blow her nose, and about ten seconds later she walked out of the cubicle.

"What do you want, Austin?" she asked me.

"Can we go somewhere a little more, erm…private?" I asked her, glancing towards the girls who weren't even attempting to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping.

"Sure." She said, looking at the girls embarrassed. They just turned away and went back to their make-up.

We went back to my car in silence, and Ally automatically jumped into the passenger's seat. I got in the driver's side and started the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Wherever you want to go." I told her. She smiled.

"How about the park?" she asked.

**Ally POV**

We were lying under a tree in the park, shoulder to shoulder, staring into the sky. After a while I got bored and sat up.

"Okay, so…what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked him. He sighed and sat up.

"Well…there's something important I need to tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" he said seriously. I nodded.

"I won't laugh, I promise." I smiled honestly, and he nodded, looking reassured.

"Okay well…I never realised how you felt but…no, hang on…we've been friends for a while, but…no, wait…man, I really don't know how to say this." He sighed in frustration. I laughed.

"Should I be worried?"

"No! I mean, it's nothing bad…I don't think."

"Why is it so hard to say then?" I asked him, worried.

"Probably because it's not something I need to tell you. It's something I need to show you." He said. I frowned for a second opening my mouth to ask him what, but he suddenly leant down and kissed me on the lips. I froze in shock, and he pulled away after a second.

"Erm…" I said quietly. His face fell.

"I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have believed what Dez said. He just seemed so sure…I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship?" he asked me quietly. I smiled.

"Actually, it does." I told him, grinning. He winced, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"How could you say that and be happy? Is that all our friendship meant to you?" he asked, getting up to leave. I stood up too, grabbing his wrist.

"I mean, our friendship is over because I can't be your friend anymore. I want to be your girlfriend." I smiled, and his expression slowly changed from distraught to delighted.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Really really." I confirmed, before reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him harder. His arms snaked around my waist and we stood there, wrapped in our embrace, for as long as we could. When we broke apart, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"I can't believe this. You actually like me back…after all these years of not knowing, and you like me back!" I whispered disbelievingly.

"Funny thing is…I feel exactly the same way." He whispered back.

"Good."

"And I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I lied."

"About what?"

"About not singing love songs. I love singing love songs. I just couldn't sing a song you wrote and know that it wasn't about me." He confessed. I smiled, touched.

"So, what, you'll sing the song now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup. It's an amazing song, Als. I can't believe you didn't realise I was lying. I love all your songs. You're the best songwriter in the world." He said, sounding serious. I chuckled.

"You're such a kiss-up." I laughed. He grinned, pulling my head up to look him in the eyes.

"You know you love it." He smiled, before kissing me again. And right then, I could have written a hundred love songs. And Austin would have sung every one of them.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
